fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brix
Brix (full name Brix Elo Hydranox) is the main protagonist of FantendoQuest. She is a Siandrall, like Sia. She also fights with swords as well, but is not anywhere near the level Sia is when she begins her journey. She is on a quest to stop the summoning of Charcoss, the god of destruction. Description Brix is exceptionally tall, clocking around 8 feet and 6 inches tall. She has white hair that has red dyed tips towards the locks. She has a four pink horns extending out from the top of her head and a set of blue eyes. She wears a red dress jacket combo with a brown undershirt under it. The dress has a diamond checkerboard pattern and is colored red-brown. Four yellow buttons are displayed on the front, although these don't really do anything. She has four tails and wears a set of brown boots. Personality Brix sets out on her journey to stop the evil Struzax from summoning the god of destruction (known as Charcoss) because of her innate desire to do the right thing. She does not like feeling limited in her cabalities and gets annoyed when she is barred off from doing something (such as crossing a gap that a bridge once created a path across). She refuses to give up and will take on any weight the world brings on her to save her party members and her world. Background Not much is known about Brix. It is hinted her father died before the events of FantendoQuest but this is never really elaborated on. Powers and Abilities Brix is really tall, allowing her to grab treasure chests from ledges, hit buttons high on the wall, cross gaps that formerly held bridges, and overstep some walls. Siandralls as a race have the ability to read Runes of the Primordial, which are scattered across the galaxy. These provide direction and open doors that will only open when the runes are uttered out loud properly. In FantendoQuest, she was able to focus her skills via Skill Points, which allowed her to improve skills individually. Appearances FantendoQuest She is the main protagonist of the RPG. The strategy guide suggests that she is meant to be built as an heavy offensive swordswoman, as her health later on will cover what defense she will likely lack. However, the player can customize her starts however they like using her 59 skill points (as well as use the optional bee badges to add extra skill points). Listed below is all of her stats in FantendoQuest, including her innate abilities, skills, and XP needed to level her up. Relationships Kass TBA Trophy Information TBA Gallery BrixFQ.png|Brix as illustrated by . Trivia *Brix's race was decided via a poll, although her class, gender, name, and sexuality were all decided prior. *She is the first Siandrall to have a different hair and eye color; Sia and her parents all have the same hair color and eye colors. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Siandralls Category:FantendoQuest Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroines